


Swap Tales and Jokes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon glanced at the superstitious Salem townspeople as he walked near Sarah Croydon.





	Swap Tales and Jokes

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon glanced at the superstitious Salem townspeople as he walked near Sarah Croydon. He heard their voices. Charles heard the townspeople as they revealed tales and jokes about vampires. That was when he smiled. He was careful not to reveal his fangs.   
Lifeless forms weren't able to reveal jokes.

 

THE END


End file.
